walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 64
Issue 64 is part 3 of Volume 11: Fear The Hunters. Plot Synopsis While The Hunters are eating Dale's leg, Chris informs him that he tasted much better than they thought he would. Chris talks about the tastes of different humans, and Dale begins to laugh. Theresa believes he's hysterical, and Dale calls them a bunch of idiots. Chris says that there's no need to sink to insults; they can still be civil about this whole thing, honestly believing he isn't crazy. He asks if they think he's stupid, and why he would go into the forest alone. Nobody gets it and Dale shows them that he has been bitten. He laughs hysterically that they have eaten tainted meat. Everyone vomits and Chris kicks Dale until he blacks out. Albert frantically wants to cut his own tongue out, but Chris says it's useless and doesn't make sense. He says that you can't cut out your stomach. David believes the meat isn't infected because they cooked it. Michonne and Morgan are enjoying the evening, and inside, Andrea prays for Dale. Abraham asks Rick how long he thinks she's going to do that. Rick answers that she will for as long as she needs to. He also says that she's praying for the man she loves. Abraham thinks that they're not going to find him. Rick disagrees and leaves. Rosita has erected a room for a Sunday School, and Abraham informs her that he "pissed" off Rick again, and doesn't want to make things worse. He states that while he and Rick have had their fair share of arguments, Abraham is beginning to respect Rick for the things he's done to keep everybody safe. Fr. Gabriel Stokes offers them a blanket. Andrea states that she can't stop thinking about Dale. She talks to Rick about Amy and the age gap between her and Dale. Suddenly, she asks if Rick killed Ben. Rick swears that he didn't, and doesn't know who did. Before morning, Morgan discovers Carl sitting on a pew weeping and asks what's wrong. Carl says nothing and wishes him a good night, going to lie next to Rick. Later, Maggie and Sophia discover Dale lying in front of the church. Andrea wants to see him, but Rick attempts to stop her. She punches him in the face and moves to Dale. Glenn announces that Dale is alive and breathing. Rick orders everyone to be quiet and that he thinks Dale is being used as bait. He gives a sign and they all grab Dale and start running to the church. While scaling the church stairs, Glenn is shot in the leg. Still, they all make it inside. Rick commands everybody to stay away from the windows and get down. Abraham orders Eugene to clean Glenn's wound and says to stay away from the windows, but that there's no need to get down. He says that the Hunters are toying with them, but that they aren't going to kill them. Rick says they'll feel pretty stupid when they find out that "they're fucking with the wrong people". Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Michonne *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Andrea *Dale *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Chris *Theresa *David *Albert *Greg *Charlie Deaths *None Trivia *This issue is one of the few issues containing no zombies, even on the cover.Issue 66, "Letter Hacks", first page. Notes External links *Preview: The Walking Dead #64 (review), Comix 411, Robin Paulson, (August 7, 2009). Category:Walking Dead Issues